The Painful Truth
by TheVampireChickWithNoFangz
Summary: Many years have passed since the return of the Lost Princess, but things are not so happy for the former thief and the newly crowned Queen, will they ever have their Happily Ever After? Might be rubbish, since its my first post, so R&R and Please be nice. Rating might be T to be on the safe side.


**Hey guys, I finally posted something, and its finished! **

**... **

**Well alright, it cant be considered finished cause it might not make sense, but I really do hope it does, so please R&R and if ya gonna use criticism, please just dont be too nasty, this is my first post and it was kinda hard toconvice myself to put this on. **

**So now I'll shut up and you can read! Enjoy!**

* * *

She looked into the mirror, her eyes wide like always, her hair, never grown, over all these years, was still spiky and somewhat uneven.

Today was the day that I was to go over seas to another kingdom, to bring a misunderstanding into order. A Queens's responsibility.

That's right, no more was she the lost princess of Corona. That title had long since gone over the years. She was now the ruler of this kingdom.

You see, a few months from the Princesses return, her Mother had died. Of what we never found out, but she was mourned by the entire kingdom, and the once humble, jolly King emotionally died, becoming a shell of the King he once was.

As she looked into the mirror she saw her Mother. The young Queen saw her Mother's jade colored eyes staring warmly back at her. She smiled a little at her imagination and patted the skirt of her emerald silk dress down, whipping of the imaginary dust off.

The young woman's thoughts drifted to _him. _

Oh Eugene, she missed him so much. The once notorious thief had left the castle only weeks after my return, but not by choice, no, he would never want that, he didn't want that. _I didn't want that…_

But it seems that wanting doesn't mean you get it, even if you are royalty. It seems there was higher authority that was beyond the royals.

The Royal Council.

They never took it in perspective, never thought of how it would affect the Princess, how it would tear them both apart by shunning him, exiling him to live his life as a guard of the very castle that she was to live in to the day he died. He was never to leave the kingdom, nor was he allowed to interact 'inappropriately' with the found Princess.

If he refused to go to these terms, he was to be claimed guilty and would be hanged the next day.

_And he agreed._

Though she was happy he was alive, she was heartbroken that she could never be more than friends with her lover. Or once was lover.

She cried for the days that would never happen. Their marriage that would've been the wedding of the century. The little adventures they would have when they would sneak away from classes. The little cuddly moments that would make her heart swell. And also for the children that she would never meet and learn to love as much as her husband.

She would never get to grow older with the one she loves, watching their children grow and have their own children.

But times have changed and she had to grow up and live with the expectations that were expected from a royal.

A knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts and realized that she had been crying. Her eyes flashed to the door, then back at her reflection, whipping her eyes quickly. "Come in", her voice small and croaky. She cleared her throat and stood straight.

A young man with the amour of the Corona Guards came in and searched for the Queen. He smiled gently as he saw her relax when she saw who he was and closed the door behind him. "Your Majesty" he bowed low and smirked softly up at her, his amber orbs showing humor and playfulness. She smiled back, but her face fell soon after.

"Nice to see you Captain" she whispered softly, her voice sad and gloomy. He frowned and stood straight, about to comment but she stopped him with a gesture of her hand.

"How long until the ship will be ready, Captain?"

He frowned more deeply "It's ready for you, your Majesty, I'm here, to escort you to the ship" He steeped forward and reached out to hold her shoulders gently. "Hey, you okay?" his eyes held so much concern that it made her heart break.

She looked up in his eyes and he looked back, both suddenly mesmerized by each other. She leaned forward and breathed in his smell. The woodsy, manly smell that made her feel like she was home. She wondered briefly if he had been in the forest this morning, but that thought was whisked away immediately when her forehead touched his. Their breaths mingled, and you would think they were going to kiss, but they didn't, neither wanted to ruin the moment that came so rare these days.

"Have you been crying?" he whispered. She looked away from his eyes quickly, rubbing her eyes again "No" she said in a rushed whisper. She meant to move away but his arms encased her to his frame, his chin resting on top of her head and her petite arms wrapped around him.

"Its okay to cry Rapunzel just let it out" he said, rubbing her back, "It's okay to cry" he repeated as a few tears escaped from his own eyes. He felt her sag and fall apart in his arms, her tears soaking into his vest. He rocked her a bit then lifted her into his arms, being carful of her dress, and sat down on her bed, Rapunzel still tucked in his arms.

"I love you so much Eugene" She blurted out in between sobs and clung onto his vest as she cried more. His only response was to hold her tighter.

Sure, they were broken, they way were. But there was nothing that could be done about that. They could continue with this routine were one broke down from mere memories of their past, but sooner of later she would have to move on, get married to a man she would never love, have children that she would love but would never experience the love she would have given to her lovers children.

Footsteps were heard outside in the hallway, and the two past lovers collected themselves and prepared emotionally for the future that neither thought they would have to endure.

I guess one thing's for sure…

They would never get the happily ever after that they deserved.

And that was the painful truth.

* * *

**Yeah I know it isn't the greatest piece of writing in the world, but this just came to mind and I had to write it. Also I was really bored so I thought 'Hey lets start a story!' **

**...**

**And because I haven't posted anything on here so I thought I might as well. Remeber go easy on me if you actually review which I very much doubt you will. And if you have any questions just ask and I'll answer ya. **

**Anyway Review and please be nice, first timer here! :)**


End file.
